


Work It Out

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Jose is a sassy bitch, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tired of filming, Jose and Brock sneak away.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 2





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> who knows, maybe the fucked on set no one can be sure

Jose was frustratingly stoning a jumpsuit when Brock walked up to him.

"Hey baby," He said giving him a kiss on the cheek and the crew panned the cameras to them. Jose internally groaned and rolled his eyes. He knew the cameras were obsessed with them because of ratings and it pissed him the fuck off.

"Hey." His tone was laced with annoyance and Brock could easily sense it.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and Jose sighed.

"Can we go smoke?" He asked one of the crew members and they nodded.

"C'mon." Jose took Brock's hand and they went outside. They lit up their cigarettes and Jose took a long drag before exhaling.

"I'm so fuckin sick of this shit. I'm so sick of it." Jose angrily said, avoiding eye contact with his lover.

"Hey it's okay, I know it can get overwhelming." Jose huffed out a cynical laugh.

"No, you don't know. You not world famous and got a huge weight on your shoulders." Jose snapped and Brock grabbed Jose's arm and made him look at him.

"Don't be that way, I don't need to be talked to like that. Calm down, it's just a tv show." Jose rolled his eyes and finished his cigarette.

"Says you, you a nobody." Brock got up and slapped Jose. Jose brought his hand up to his cheek, feeling the sting.

"The fuck?" Brock sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Let's just get back to it, okay?" Jose crossed his arms.

"No." Brock exhaled through his nose and grabbed Jose's arm, pulling him not into the werkroom, but to the bathroom. As soon as he shut and locked the door, he was on Jose. Brock roughly and quickly kissed Jose, almost startling him.

"The fuck are you-" Brock turned Jose around and pulled down his shorts. He ran his hand over his ass and smacked it before turning Jose around again. Brock took Jose's dick in his hand and stroked it fast until he was fully hard. Brock smeared the pre cum beading at the head all over it, making Jose shudder with arousal.

"Brock, we can't-" Jose was cut off when Brock turned him around and slid a finger into his tight little asshole. Jose moaned and held onto the sink as Brock finger fucked him, adding another finger and stretching him out. Brock pulled them out after a little while and spit on his own dick and stroke it before pushing against Jose's asshole.

"You want this fat cock, baby boy?" Jose shivered at the dirty talk and nodded.

"Yes, sir." Brock slammed in, not taking his time and Jose and him groaned in pleasure. Brock grabbed Jose's hips and and railed him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Brock immediately stopped slamming into Jose.

"Brooke, Vanjie, you two in here?" Brock didn't have to think twice before answering.

"Yeah, be out in a minute!" He called out and when they heard footsteps growing farther away, Brock continued.

"Yeah, you like this dick?" He asked and smacked Jose's ass.

"Y-yes, sir, I do," Jose got out and Brock dug his fingers into Jose's hips, pulling him back in time with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!" Brock moaned and he came in Jose's ass. Jose came too, their bodies shook and twitched and electricity and warmth spread through their veins. Brock pulled out and cum dripped out of Jose's ass onto the floor. Brock pulled his jeans up and Jose pulled his shorts up and when they went to clean up the mess, there was another knock on the door.

"Two minutes and we're opening the door." A crew member annoyingly said and Brock rushed to open the door.

"Sorry." They snuck past him and went back to the werkroom, faces flushed, sweaty, and both of them were breathing heavily. Everybody was staring at them, knowing exactly what went on but neither of them cared.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." Brock said, guilt apparent in his voice.

"It's cook. I'm sorry I was so mean to you." Brock shrugged.

"It happens." They went back to working on their outfits, never to speak of that moment ever again.


End file.
